


give a twirl

by yvchann



Series: ~☆~ [1]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Cute, Fluff, I never do, Insecurity, M/M, Sehyoon would die for Yuchan, Soft Sehyoon, i did not proof read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann
Summary: After months of begging, Yuchan finally gives in.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Series: ~☆~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847758
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	give a twirl

“You really think it will look good?” 

“ _Yes_ , now put it on, or do I have to beg again?”

“Well.. That _would_ be nice” Yuchan giggles, jumping away quick enough to miss the hand swiping at him. “Fine.. Look away then” 

Sehyoon turns around quickly, closes his eyes with a big smile. After months and months of begging his boyfriend he was finally going to indulge in his ideas. As soon as Yuchan had agreed to wear a skirt for him, Sehyoon had raced to his wardrobe where a short, pink plaid skirt was hidden under a shoe box. His boyfriend was clearly shocked that he had been so prepared, jaw dropping the second Sehyoon brandished the skirt, shoving it into his hands and telling him to get changed. He could already picture how Yuchan would look, his pretty thighs on show under the skirt.

“Alright.. It’s on, you can turn around..” The other said quietly, when Sehyoon turned around he could see just how nervous Yuchan was. The boy’s hands wouldn't stop trying to pull the hem of the skirt further down his thighs without success. 

“God.. I knew you would look amazing.. You look so beautiful, baby..” He comes closer, pulling Yuchans hands away from the skirt gently, holding them in his own. “Thank you for doing this for me.. It’s better than I could have ever imagined..” 

“It can’t look that good..” He mumbles, looking down at himself. 

“Don’t say that..” Sehyoon presses a quick kiss to Yuchans forehead, making the other look back up to him. “You.. I can’t even think properly.. It’s so pretty.. _You’re_ so pretty, Yuchan..” He smiles at how flustered Yuchan gets at the compliments, face flushing. Sehyoon steps back again, looking over his boyfriend over and over, trying to save the imagine in his brain. “Wait, can I take a picture of you..? It’s okay if you don’t want me too” 

“No it’s okay..” Yuchan smiles, reaching down to pull at the skirt a bit more before settling his hands at his sides. 

“Really?” Sehyoon rushes to fish his phone from his pocket, opening the camera and focusing it on Yuchan. “Pose” The other rolls his eyes but holds up a peace sign just to entertain the other. Sehyoon takes several pictures before throwing his phone down on his bed. “I can’t get over how good you look, angel.. I’m really happy we got to do this.. Well, that you did this for me” He rests his hands on Yuchans hips, leaning in to press a kiss to the others lips. “Is there anything you want me to do for you..?”

“Can I paint your nails? You haven’t had them done in a while so..” Yuchans arms wind around the other, hugging him tightly. 

“Of course, what colour do you want them?” 

“Pink? To match the skirt, I think that would be cute” Yuchan says in between pressing kisses across Sehyoon’s face.

“Anything you want..”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to make a short little series of sehyoon and yuchan just doing cute stuff together:(


End file.
